Un Amor Impsoible
by mariamancipe99
Summary: historia de amor entre dos personajes con mucho en su contra pero que apesar de todo lograrán estar juntos. kakusaku una pareja muy esperada
1. El comienzo

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece,son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo I

El Comienzo

Por donde empiezo, creo que deberia empezar por presentarme, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y tengo 17 años, realizo las misiones con mi grupo para realizar las misiones encargadas por la Hokage, esta conformado por Uzumaki Naruto un chico un poco esacandoloso y fastidioso, y por Uchiha Sasuke el ultimo de su clan y un poco sombrio, y mi sensei Hatake Kakashi un hombre con un cabello gris y alborotado, con una mascara que cubre su hojo izquierdo y parte de su rostro, que nadie conoce sin la mascara.

Estamos llegando de una mision y nos dirigimos a la oficina de la Hokage para entregarle el reporte de la mision, no hubo ningun inconveniente asi que no tomo mucho tiempo, al salir cada uno coje si camino, soy la ultima en irme junto con Kakashi-sensei, cuando estaba a punto de partir kakashi-sensei me llama.

-Sakuara, te acompaño a tu casa no quiero que te ocurra nada.

 _Estoy sorprendida esto nunca ocurre y menos despues de una misión._

 ***Que te pasa no te quedes mirandolo como una boba y responde.***

-kakashi-sensei me se cuidar sola no tiene porque acompañarme.

 ***Como se te ocurre decir eso eres una tonta.***

kakashi-sensei me mira con una cara triste y me responde.

-Solo me preocupo por ti pensaba que estabas cansada por la mision y no quiero que te pase nada camino a tu casa me preocupo por ti y quiero que estes bien.

— Bueno, no me haria mal algo de compañia mientras llego a mi casa.

Kakashi-sensei arquea su ojo en señal de una sonrisa, me sonrojo un poco y desvio la mirada hacia el suelo. No se que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de el siempre me pongo nerviosa y no se como actuar.

Durante el camino a casa cruzamos solamente un par de palabras es un poco incomodo pero a la vez me alegra que me acompañe. Una vez que llegamos a mi casa se despide.

— Hasta luego sakura que descanses nos vemos mañana el entrenamiento.

y cuando se despide se acerca hacia mi y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla, me sonrojo un poco y me despido de el.

— A...adios kakashi-sensei que descanse.

luego cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación y me quedo un poco pensativa acerca de lo que acaba de pasar me recuesto en mi cama y poco a poco cierro los ojos hasta quedarme dormida.

Bueno aquí finaliza este primer capitulo espere que aquellas personas que lo lean les guste y que comenten que les parecio, ya que es la primera vez que subo una historia. seguire subiendo los capitulos lo mas pronto posible y de acuerdo a sus peticiones, y me gustaria saber sus recomendaciones para mejorar.

Gracias por leer y espero les guste.


	2. Entrenamiento

Entrenamiento

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios debido al magnífico sueño que habia tenido con su sensei, se levanto y miro su reloj todavia tenia tiempo para darse un buen baño y dirigirse al hospital para cumplir con su turno, ya que por la tarde tenia entrenamiento con su grupo.

Cuando llego al hospital no habian mucho pacientes y ya los habia atendido a todos, por lo que se encontraba en su consultorio leyendo algunos libros sobre antidotos para venenos que le habia mandado leer Tsunade, faltaba poco menos de una hora para que terminara su turno cuando entro una enfermera.

-Sakura-san la Hokage la solicita en su oficina-

\- Gracias Akino, ya voy para allá-

Sakura cerro su libro se quito su bata y salio para dirigirse a la torre Hokage, mientras pensaba para que la habria mandado a llamar Tsunade espera que no fuera para decirle que tenía que reemplazar a algun médico porque de verdad tenia ganas de entrenar, cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la oficina de la Hokage, toco la puerta esperando a le diera permiso para entrar

\- Adelante- dijo la Hokage.

Sakura entro y dijo.

\- Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama-

\- Si Sakura-

-Para que me necesita-

Cuando la Hokage iba a explicarle Sakura una bola de humo aparecio frente a ellos.

\- ¡¡ Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer vago!!- decia una Hokage histerica por el susto que se acababa de llevar.

-Lo siento, es que me encontre con un gat...- no pudo terminar de hablar por que la Hokage ya le estaba gritando

\- ¡¡ No me interesa escuchar tu ridicula excusa!!, los llame porque quería decirles que envíe a Naruto y Sasuke a una misión y tardaran por lo menos dos meses, pero eso no impide que no sigan entrenando, eso es todo pueden retirarse-

Cuando iban a salir Tsunade llamo a Kakashi.

-Tu no Kakashi necesito hablar con tigo-

Antes de que Sakura saliera Kakashi le dijo.

-Sakura te veo en el campo de entrenamiento en una hora-

\- Si Kakashi-sensei- hablo Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

-Kakashi queria hablar con tigo porque quiero que le exijas mas a Sakura, que la lleves a su limite durante los entrenamientos-

\- Si Tsunade-sama, pero tengo una duda, ¿porque no lo dijo en presencia de ella?-

\- Sencillo si lu hubiera dicho en frente de ella se peparia y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, por eso te lo estoy diciendo a solas-

-Listo Tsunade Sama asi va ha ser, si no es mas me retiro-

-No Kakashi ya puedes irte-

Sakura se encontraba sentada esperando a su sensei que como de costumbre no llegaba a tiempo y ya llevaba mas de una hora de retraso, de pronto aparecio frente a ella asustandola haciendo que pegará un grito.

-ahhhh, Kakashi-sensei me asusto-

-Lo siento Sakura no era mi intención-

\- Vamos empezemos ya- dijo Kakashi

-Si Kakashi-sensei-

-Para empezar pelearas con migo, pero solamente usando Taijutsu, nada de Genjutsu o Senjutsu, entendido-

\- Esta bien Kakashi-sensei-

-Listo empezemos-

Sakura fue la primera en atacar con un golpe directo a Kakashi este esquivandolo muy fácilmente quedando atras de Sakura y poniendo un kunai en su garganta para inmovilizarla, pero Sakura reaccionó rapidamente tomando a Kakashi por el brazo y lanzandolo al suelo, quitandole el kunai y sentandose encima de el poniendole el kunai en la garganta como lo habia hecho el anteriormente.

-Creo que gane Kakashi-sendei- dijo esto poniendo una sonrisa un tanto pícara y presumida.

-Bueno Sakura creo que tendré que demostrarte porque soy tu sensei y borrarte esa sonrisa-

-Ha si pues no veo como porque lo tengo completamente inmovi...- Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar porque en un rapido movimiento Kakashi le dio la vuelta para invertir los papeles y quedar el encima de ella, tomándole ambas manos y llevandolas sobre su cabeza para que no las pudiera mover, quedando lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de Sakura como para sentir su agitada respiración.

-Sakura creo que esta vez gane yo- diciendo tan cerca de la cara de Sakura que ella sintio su tibio aliento.

Sakura intento safarse de su agarre pero esto lo unico que provoco fue que el apretara su agarre y que Sakura sintiera como su pecho tocaba el de ella, haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara un poco ante el fuerte cuerpo de Kakashi que la hacia sentir muy pequeña e indefensa.

Kakashi al notar el sonrojo de Sakura esbozó una sonrisa debajo de su mascara y le dijo a Sakura mirándola a los ojos.

-Que pasa Sakura te pongo nerviosa-

Sakura no supo que responder y se quedo mirando esos hermosos ojos notando en ellos un pequeño brillo que nunca habia visto antes, algo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad sintiendo una pequeña presión en sus labios Kakashi la estaba besando, pero eso no puede estar pasando tiene que ser un sueño, de un momento a otro kakashi rompió ese pequeño beso y desaparecio dejando a una Sakura aun tendida en el suelo y muy confundida por oo que acababa de pasar.

Bueno hasta aqui va el capitulo, gracias a las pocas personas que lo han leido y agradezco los comentarios que me han dado.

Tratare de subir el tercer capítulo la proxima semana.


End file.
